


Perfect Fit

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: How Do I Tag, Idiots, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not just, but also just idiots, ghost au, quacknoblade eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One without the body, and one without a soul, both sides wishing they had what the other side has. What will they do?Ghost meets the soulless.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 201
Collections: Anonymous





	Perfect Fit

Quackity was a nice man, great even! He had lots of friends, he also had a nice school, a great family-- His life was as perfect as he could have imagined!

Everything was going his way! Including that one drunk truck driver that hit him, by literal means, it was going his way. That was a little unplanned.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quackity's family liked to keep a low profile, you know? They didn't like popularity or city like him. They liked to hang out with close friends in their cozy home. They liked the life they had. They didn't want more, and who can blame them?

The only personal item left from Quackity was an old necklace, that his grandma gave him. As a child, he promised to always wear it, and so he did. Whou could have thought this would be an item that attached him to land? In time, he would attempt to talk to his friends whenever they came over to support his family about his "death" as well as tried to talk to his family. None of these idiots knew about ouija boards! He tried to lift pen tryna to write things, screeched into void waiting for someone to at least get chills, AND did a combination of a video he knows to make it say " I'm here, i never left " ! Well, they did pick up a ghosts existence. And they tried to holy water him away. Like, really? Geez. 

All struggle until they left the house never to return after a fire.

His house burned down, only the necklace and a few other things were safe, his family just took the place cursed and left him, though. 

Several winters, summers, falls and springs.. He lost count with days. He really was getting bored. Eternity really felt like eternity, huh?

He didn't know what tied him to this world, there should be more than just a necklace, right? Like some meaning, or some unfinished business. He already forgot his childhood, and early of his teenage memories, as much as he tried to hold on to them.

Until one day, finally, a car popped up in the road, and stopped in front of the house. Someone was over, after many years! His excited face fell as he realized that someone had high chances of being a ghostbuster. Or something like that. He didn't have time to think about such a thing, though, as there was a knock and a crash on his door seconds after.

Is he going to die again? Or is this a friendly person who just found this house in internet? Ah, internet, he really missed it.

Stranger just sat down and prepared an ouija board, as well as making a salt circle, keeping himself inside. Or herself? Quackity couldn't see anything from his mask and costume. It didn't take Quackity too long to realize that this stranger did not have a soul. He was empty inside, literally. It would be so easy to possess him, take his place and-

" Halloo- Anyone there? " 

And, make friends with him, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like actually old draft i just wanted to post sometime. Not that old, but i'd say a few weeks old. Low chances of continuation, although if you are interested (for more chapters/to take the idea and write it yourself) i'd like to hear opinions.
> 
> :)


End file.
